


Spun Gold, Home Spun

by KatnapKradle



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Some suggestive lines, Werewolf Culture, ask to tag, but i'll get to that when i get to it, i'll come back and add more when that fabled second chapter gets added, like just a smidge, this is PLANNED to have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatnapKradle/pseuds/KatnapKradle
Summary: “Gear… Will you marry me?”"... Youtarou,” he began slowly, uncertain of what matter to address first, but upon seeing pale brows angle with dismay, Gear quickly decided that the more immediately pressing matter at hand was answering the impromptu proposal. “We are already married."
Relationships: Gear/Tsumugi Youtarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Spun Gold, Home Spun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on Christmas stuff 8'D

Youtarou had been acting strangely for the past… Month, he figured. It had been all month, and no matter how much he had prodded or pried, Gear hadn’t been able to get a straight answer about anything out of him. Trying to be sneaky (a poor objective when your mate is a werewolf and has hearing _far_ better than you do, in his opinion), going out at odd hours (but always back before dark, much to Gear’s relief. He hated worrying more than need be), phone calls he left the flat to take, and then tonight, insisting on making a meal comprised of a number of favorites of his (he’d almost asked if Youtarou had broken something and was trying to butter him up before breaking the news, but quickly discard the thought. This wasn’t Ash, after all), the evidence of which was now in their kitchen sink and on the dirty plates sitting on their coffee table.

He’d even purchased a bottle of wine, despite neither of them being very fond of the stuff.

(He’d made a good choice though, he had to admit. A red that paired well with lamb, which was already a rare treat in itself)

And now, looking back on all of that… He wanted to kick himself.

“Gear… _Will you marry me?_ ”

A blink, the barest crease in his brow forming as he tried to make sense of what was in front of him yet again. Looking up into the hopeful face that began to crumble the longer it took to answer him, Gear remained silent as Youtarou slowly started to drop the hand holding out a small box coated in a layer of black velvet and lined with white satin. 

He wasn’t going to say ‘no,’ obviously, but… There was a slightly _different_ problem at hand. Did he really never realize...? Surely, at some point, he’d mentioned _that_ particular custom of his people, right? Once Youtarou had discovered his less than human identity, he’d been rather persistent in pestering him with incessant questions, and while Gear loved that hunger for knowledge that never seemed to diminish even as he’d grown, eventually he’d gotten fed up and thrown a book at the boy with no other words than ‘read it’.

"... Youtarou,” he began slowly, uncertain of what matter to address first, but upon seeing pale brows angle with dismay, Gear quickly decided that the more immediately pressing matter at hand was answering the impromptu proposal. “We are already married."

A beat, the words taking a bit to sink in. The artificial fire in their fireplace continued to crackle away merrily, casting their living room, decorated in old knick knacks and gadgets Gear stubbornly refused to throw out, as well as an eclectic mix of worn furniture bearing various knitted items, in a warm, after dinner glow. 

In an alleyway somewhere, a dog howled, and it seemed to break the brief spell of stunned quiet that had settled over them.

"--Huh!? Wh-when, how-!"

Leaning forward to quiet his partner’s flustered shouting with a kiss, Gear plucked the ring from its box in the meantime, something vaguely amused in his expression as he turned the small, thin band of white gold over in his hands, gaze softening impossibly further at the crescent moon inscribed on it, perfectly matching the phase of the one hanging in the inky black sky. Even the choice of metal... Most would have chosen a traditional yellow gold, but this human...

"You did your research."

Eyes flicking down to what Gear had in his hands, he flushed more, shifting a bit. Golden eyes tracked the way the earring dangling from his left lobe swayed, caught the light.

"Y-yeah, well... I didn't..." Youtarou trailed off, mumbling something indistinct that even Gear’s attuned hearing had difficulty picking up, the werewolf’s lips quirking at the corners. It didn’t take a genius to guess what the issue had been.

"That small amount of silver wouldn't hurt me, you know. Even if it _were_ blessed."

A bullseye if the way his partner jolted was any indication, Gear leaning back to pull the ring out of Youtarou’s reach when he grabbed for it, the pale haired man whining as he was easily kept at bay by a single hand at his chest, despite his straining and feeble grasping. 

_So cute._

"I-I just wanted to be careful! Jeez, don't change the subject...! What did... You..."

So, so sweet, and so, so _dumb_ , in the strangest of areas. It brought a smile to his face, watching the memories jog and the light flicker on (he definitely remembered now, the lovable idiot). It also brought the urge to devour him right there on their sofa. Instead, he threaded his fingers into his partner's hair, prompting him to lean down so that Gear could more easily reach his ear. Lips brushing sensitive skin and body delighting in the tremble that ran through Youtarou with the movement, he spoke.

"Here." The clink of metal against metal. "I gave you this, didn't I? This piece of jewelry that tells everyone that you are mine... And I am yours."

" _You..._ "

Drawing back, he saw that the other's face had gone almost completely red, silver eyes wide. He barely had time to enjoy the rather rare sight before there were arms thrown around his shoulders and a giddy human in his lap, the startled noise caught in his throat drowned out by Youtarou's laughter.

"Gear, marry me!"

" _I just told you..._ "

"Do it again! This time..." Youtarou drew back, and Gear's breath caught. A hand calloused by craft work was at his cheek, guiding him into another kiss, slower this time. His lashes fluttered. Youtarou’s soft, warm voice, exhaling hot against his lips. "I want to respond to you properly."

He could feel himself warming, starting at his face and working it’s way down. Youtarou chuckled, and his ear swiveled to catch the sound. It sounded like home. "... It's cold," he murmured, wine tinged breath mingling with the other man’s. It left him with a heady feeling, a sort of drunkenness that had very little to do with the alcohol.

Another kiss, the arms circling him withdrawing only as long as it took to wind around his waist instead, lean him back against the couch cushions and cage him in. He gripped at the back of Youtarou's sweater, chased those seemingly ever smiling lips with his own. A wandering hand untucked his dress shirt and slipped beneath it, making him arch and his heartbeat play double time.

"I'll be sure to warm you up, then."


End file.
